Saint Seiya: La Era Oscura - Acto Primero
by Rugonis Ap Amadeus
Summary: La guerra sagrada concluyo, los sobrevivientes intentan levantar las ruinas y defender la paz que se les ha otorgado, ¿Realmente lo desean? Sin su diosa y con las heridas aún abiertas intentaran luchar contra las nuevas amenazas que intentaran sumir al mundo en las tinieblas de la perdición. ¿Podrán ellos salvar al mundo?, ¿Podrán salvarse de si mismos?
1. Sumario

SUMARIO

Hades el rey del Inframundo ha sido derrotado al igual que sus espectros y el reloj de los Elíseos vuelve a comenzar dando lugar a un ansiado periodo de paz en la Tierra. Aun así la victoria es dura para el Santuario, la mayor parte de sus caballeros han caído en esta guerra y la misma Diosa Athena de esta era también ha muerto.

En un mar de sentimientos dolorosos y oscuros secretos aun por revelar, la paz que solo la sangre ha traído se ve frágil ante nuevas amenazas que despiertan tras siglos de encierro.

La pregunta aquí no es si podrán vencer o luchar ante tales peligros, ¿Serán capaces de luchar contra sus propios demonios y los dolorosos recuerdos de un pasado que sigue vivo?

El comienzo de la Era Oscura


	2. Diario 1

**Saint Seiya: La Era Oscura – El Oscuro Despertar del Mar**

 **Diario 1 – Nota de Reunión**

 _1X de Julio de 1XXX_

 _Hades perdió. Repito muchas veces esa secuencia y pierdo el aliento aunque es la realidad. Hades fue vencido y nosotros logramos vencer… ¿Vencer?... Muchas veces se nos han dado ejemplos de las victorias que duelen más que las derrotas, pues creó que hemos vencido a un mal sumamente alarmante…pero, ¿A qué precio? Todo aquel que diga que los sacrificios por un bien mayor son felices o bien recordados es porque nunca ha tenido que verlos en carne propia y lo peor, vivir para recordarlos._

 _Creó que el que nos duele a la mayoría es el de nuestra dulce diosa Athena, nuestra líder en esta sanguinaria guerra y nuestro consuelo después del terrible asesinato del Patriarca, que para muchos como yo, era más un padre que un soberano._

 _Nadie está exento del dolor, ¿Por qué digo nadie?, Aunque suene difícil de creer o defender, me arriesgo a decir que hemos sobrevivido bastantes armaduras. Bastantes diría yo comparadas a otras guerras donde solo unos cuantos caballeros regresan, en esta ocasión, somos los suficientes para poder reconstruir y proteger. ¿Proteger?, ¿De quién? Hades está encerrado, Hades yace encadenado en el fondo de su propio paraíso y faltan casi dos siglos para que sea liberado, aun así pienso, ¿De quién debemos defender la tierra los que sobrevivimos?_

 _Sonrió irónicamente muchas veces, pues creo que los caballeros entrenamos al máximo para luchar por Athena y caer con gloria en las guerras que ella libre, pero nunca nos entrenan para sobrevivir más allá de estas, creó que ese es el sentimiento más deprimente que nos alberga a la gran mayoría ahora, la supervivencia. El ver a tus camaradas, compañeros y maestros morir junto a ti y el poder vivir más allá para contarlo es lo que me embriaga a veces en mi espiral de dolor e incluso vergüenza, ¿Vergüenza?, ¡Claro que sí!, la vergüenza de no haber podido morir junto a mis más entrañables amigos y conocidos, la vergüenza de pertenecer al selecto grupo de sobrevivientes que se perderán en lejanas muertes ya siendo viejos, eso me duele, el vivir más allá de lo que me han prometido._

 _Creó que exagero. Creó muchas cosas, pero, pero eso no importa. Debo estar claro y tranquilo, sobre todo tranquilo, mientras más tranquilo este esto puede ser mejor, si… mejor. Aún después de lo que "él" trama._

 _Uno de los más sorprendentes supervivientes de esta guerra junto a cinco resplandecientes santos de oro. Si, "él", la única autoridad que queda en este lugar oscuro y deprimente. No sé qué planea, ciertamente, no confió en él pero me veo obligado a seguirlo y a obedecerlo, sobre todo obedecerlo, aun no se de lo que pueda ser capaz, pero realmente, me eriza más los vellos su presencia que el hecho de que Hades haya perdido._

 _Hades perdió._

 _Nosotros ganamos._

 _Pírricamente ganamos._

 _¿Aun así es una victoria?_

 _Debo dejar esto. "Él" me ha llamado y debo atenderlo en seguida. Solo a mí me llama, trama algo, conozco su mirada tras ese antifaz y esta me ha perturbado más de lo usual. No tengo miedo, pero me siento impotente frente a "él", quizás sea lo mismo pero me niego. Debo dejar esto, si debo hacerlo, pronto escribiré más, hay cosas que creo que el mundo debe saber, pero tengo miedo de que "algo" me impida decirlas. Escribiré pronto_

 _C._


	3. Capitulo 1

**Saint Seiya: La Era Oscura – El Oscuro Despertar del Mar**

 **Capítulo 1 – El Telón de Otra Historia.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Un gallo sonó en la breve lejanía, el eco de su sonido se fue perdiendo gradualmente hasta desaparecer, pero antes de que esto sucediera, él ya estaba despierto.

No tardo en levantarse y volver a sentarse en el borde de su cama, movió su cuello hacia los lados y el característico chasquido se escuchó cuando tenso demasiado su carne. Soltó un breve suspiro de relajación y se puso automáticamente de pie. Estiro sus brazos hacia arriba, al frente y abajo, giro sobre su cintura de lado a lado y finalmente bajo sus brazos intentando tocar sus pies, cosa que hacia sin demasiada dificultad desde hacía muchos años.

Instintivamente giro a la ventana tras del como siempre hacia, y los rayos del sol ya asomaban por las lejanas colinas rocosas que el bien conocía. Movió los dedos de sus pies por el frio suelo de mármol pero le perdió importancia poco después, rutina, si era la rutina. Unió sus manos como acostumbraba y varios chasquidos sonaron después de una serie de movimientos, estiro sus dedos y esbozo una breve sonrisa antes de girar hacia su derecha y toparse con el breve ropero más bajo que él.

La elección no era difícil, él tenía ya todo ordenado dependiendo del día y solo tomo lo que correspondía. Unos cuantos movimientos y quedo cambiado a la ropa que usaría durante esa jornada, algo cómodo y práctico. Esas palabras le gustaban, se sentía plenamente identificado con ellas y las intentaba seguir en casi todos sus aspectos, por eso tenía una rutina, la rutina hacia las cosas prácticas y cómodas.

Sin otro preámbulo abrió la puerta de su pequeña habitación y salió al amplio salón que tenía enfrente. Vacío, si completamente vacío, así era como se había acostumbrado a que estuviera ese lugar.

\- Hogar dulce hogar. – Murmuro mientras cerraba la puerta tras del.

Se escuchó el rechinido de la puerta y la madera golpear el marco. Comenzó a caminar sin preocupación alguna hasta llegar al centro de ese amplio salón rematado con columnas a sus lados. Ciertamente podía verse lúgubre aun de día, pero ese tranquilo panorama le gustaba, le complacía efectivamente a sus gustos de practicidad y tranquilidad.

Llego hasta el pedestal central de ese salón y otra sonrisa breve apareció en su rostro, estiro su mano hasta que sus yemas rozaron el metal que el bien conocía. Remarco rápidamente cada detalle que tenía la tapa de aquella caja y volvió a soltarla. Rutina. Todo formaba parte de su rutina. Giro y camino alejándose de esa caja que se quedó sola sobre el pedestal; movió su dedo índice y noto que tenía polvo sobre el mismo chasqueo la boca y anoto mentalmente este hecho.

Llego hasta a la puerta que yacía en el corredor opuesto al suyo, sin más la abrió y para su alegría, estaba vacío también aquel recinto. Una mesa, una silla, una repisa y un horno solamente, nada más. Practicidad y comodidad mientras se adentraba en ese otro cuarto pequeño.

Minutos más tarde se limpió los labios y mejillas siguiendo un ritmo casi mecánico y se puso de pie, realizo una breve reverencia y limpio cuidadosamente aquel lugar. Sonrió al ver terminada su acción y volvió a salir de ese cuarto. Suspiro y alzo la vista hacia el techo del gran templo. Observo la luz que se colaba y atino la hora que debía ser. En punto, su rutina era exacta y terminaba a la misma hora diario. Asintió lentamente y se dirigió a las enormes puertas que cuidaban la entrada principal de su templo. Sin ningún esfuerzo tras colocar una mano en cada una, las empujo abriendo de par en par la entrada.

Inhalo y exhalo, una pequeña brisa movió su cabello castaño y abrió aún más los ojos como acostumbraba. No, nada fuera de lo común, nada. Todo parecía seguir en orden. Miro hacia el camino que llevaba a su templo y lo vio vacío, miro hacia más allá aun gracias a su privilegiada visión y no se podía ver más que unos cuantos adormilados soldados en guardia o hablando entre ellos.

Dio unos pasos al frente y se giró sobre sí mismo, tomo nuevamente las puertas con cada mano empujándolas hacia adentro y cerrando la entrada de su templo, el enorme crujido y golpe provoco que algunas aves revolotearan desde las alturas del edificio solo para volver a posarse sobre el mismo y girar sus ojos negros hacia abajo. El vio a las aves y sonrió.

El descenso siempre le molestaba más que el subir, sus largas piernas se entumecían un poco al hacerlo y eso le causaba una molestia nada grave, pero si enfadosa. Se detuvo un momento al ver la siguiente entrada a otro templo, solo que esta si permanecía abierta y se podía ver hacia el otro extremo también abierto. Trago saliva como ya acostumbraba hacer y susurro algo inentendible antes de pisar dentro de ese templo, que él sabía, ya no poseía guardián.

Miro al pedestal que al igual que el suyo, se encontraba a la mitad, una caja también estaba solo que se limitó a verla sin siquiera pensar en tocarla y siguió su camino, llegó a la salida nuevamente y volvió a susurrar antes de pisar fuera de ese templo.

En el camino que siguió se encontró con varios guardias y a todos saludo alegremente y estos respondieron de igual manera, la vereda sin pavimentar era su parte favorita del camino hasta que se detuvo y libero otro suspiro, su rostro se tornó más serio e inclino la cabeza mientras susurraba algo nuevamente inentendible. Dio un paso y se adentró en el recinto bordeado por un muro de roca musgosa que no media más de medio metro. No poseía letrero ni nada similar pero desde la lejanía se vislumbraban lapidas de roca, sin algún orden especifico pero estaban ahí con la forma que todos reconocían. El cementerio de caballeros.

Camino moviéndose con cuidado entre las lápidas, el conocía ya esa vereda pero siempre procuraba mirar al suelo para evitar algún percance. Llegado un punto dejaron de ser demasiadas las lapidas y se podía caminar con mayor libertad, cerro lo ojos y dio un número casi contado de pasos, se detuvo y se sentó sobre el húmedo suelo debajo del, sin importar la existencia de fango o de lodo. Se había acostumbrado a la sensación húmeda al momento de sentarse y esta desapareció sin que él se percatara, abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente, atino de nuevo al lugar exacto donde sentarse.

\- He vuelto –

Hablo en un tono bajo, cargado de melancolía y acompañado de una sonrisa triste. Frente a él yacían dos lapidas que relucían todavía la blanca roca en la que se habían esculpido y en surcos de las letras todavía se despedazaba roca caliza.

\- Al parecer siguen aquí… - Soltó una risilla sin dejar la tristeza de lado y rápidamente la corto. – Era broma… bueno creó que ya sabían eso… -

Coloco sus brazos detrás y se dejó caer sobre ellos en una posición más cómoda y miro hacia el cielo donde las nubes blancas se movían lentamente y una corriente recorrió el monte meciendo el pasto a su paso.

\- Saben. – Dijo sin esperar respuesta obviamente. – Aún recuerdo la promesa que hicimos aquella vez después de la misión de Ceilán. – Bajo el rostro y sonrió ampliamente. – "El último de nosotros que viva, visitara la tumba de los otros dos todos los días" – Dijo en un tono visiblemente ensayado, intentando emular la voz de alguien más. – Y bueno… eh cumplido con esa promesa desde que… ya saben… _eso_ … ocurrió. – Dejo de hablar por un momento y sintió como un nudo se formó en su garganta pero lo deshizo tragando saliva pesadamente y lentamente cerro los ojos.

No lloraría, no lo haría, no era parte de su rutina y no lo rompería, si lo hacía, todo el orden que respetaba seria en vano y no podría mantenerse como lo había logrado hasta ese momento. Abrió los ojos y sonrió nuevamente.

\- Saben… Sabatu ha regresado desde Tierra del Fuego y es probable que el Sanbōchō nos convoque a los cinco… - Entrecerró los ojos y pronto se vio traicionado por unas breves lagrimas nuevamente. – Seriamos más… si yo hubiese llegado a tiempo…. –

Se llevó una mano al rostro tras limpiarla con un puñado de pasto y bruscamente retiro sus lágrimas. No, no lloraría, no de nuevo.

O . O . O . O . O . O . O

\- Debe estar ahí dentro – Repuso la silueta de la derecha con un tono que denotaba cierta alegría.

\- ¿Y porque no entras y lo buscas? – La voz de la izquierda al contrario se escuchaba molesta.

La figura de la derecha, un joven de piel blanca y cabello de rojizo en una coleta giro a ver a su compañera, una chica de su misma estatura con cabello color purpura y una máscara metálica cubriendo todo su rostro excepto los labios pero mostraba una amplia mueca de disgusto.

\- Sraah. – Dijo la peli púrpura - ¿Por qué demonios no entras y ya? –

\- No lo haré Medea… - Sraah se giró hacia ella. – Podría molestar o interferir con algo importante que esté haciendo el maestro. –

Medea negó fuertemente y tomo a Sraah por el cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡¿Estás diciendo que me hiciste levantar una hora antes de lo usual para acompañarte a hacer algo que ya no quieres hacer?! – Su otra mano se acero peligrosamente al rostro de Sraah.

\- Este… - Sraah se sonrojo fuertemente con una sonrisa. - ¿Lo siento? –

Cayó al suelo cuando Medea detuvo su agarre y se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse, rápidamente Sraah se puso de pie y detuvo a su compañera dándole la espalda a la entrada del cementerio.

\- ¡Espe…Espera Medea! – Sujeto sus hombros llorando cómicamente. – No puedo hacer esto sol…

\- ¡¿Es enserio Sraah?! – Medea se giró aún más molesta. - ¿Aun así?... ¿Cómo sabes que está ahí dentro? –

Con otro sonrojo Sraah giro su rostro hacia otro lado haciendo un breve puchero delatándose por completo.

\- ¡No me digas que…! – Medea se sorprendió pero luego sonrió con picardía. -¿No me digas que lo acosas? – Dijo en un tono parecido a un susurro.

Sraah negó fuertemente con la cabeza sin responder nada mientras el sonrojo se extendía hasta que Medea siguió.

\- Sraah eres un… -

\- ¿Quién ha acosado a quién? –

La gruesa y fuerte voz venia de detrás de Sraah, quien junto con Medea quedó petrificado al escucharle. Una sombra los cubrió casi por completo y cuando se giró ahí estaba una severa y dura mirada.

\- Se…señor Enoc. – Sraah soltó a Medea de su agarre y se colocó a su lado inclinando la cabeza a la par que la peli púrpura.

\- No era nuestra… intención molestarle. – Repuso Medea sin alzar su rostro.

\- Solamente… solamente queríamos… - Sraah comenzó a balbucear sin alzar demasiado la voz con su rostro mirando al suelo y un traicionero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Enoc había permanecido en silencio observando a ambos manteniendo su postura y una mirada fría y dura. Movió su pie lentamente en el suelo y dio otro paso, noto como un breve estremecimiento recorrió a ambos e interrumpió a Sraah mientras hablaba.

\- ¡Firmes! - Sraah guardo silencio y junto con Medea irguieron su cabeza y quedaron viendo al frente. – Así me gusta más soldados… - Enoc comenzó a caminar lentamente de lado a lado. – Sin tanto tartamudeo o temor… - Se quedó de pie de nuevo. – Primeramente, ¿Por qué me han seguido toda la mañana? –

Silencio total mientras Sraah sentía que Medea lo miraba acusatorio pero la máscara le impedía verla, aun así sentía sus ojos sobre sí. Enoc cruzo sus brazos esperando respuesta y pasaron unos angustiosos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

\- Está bien… - Soltó aire relajándose y con mayor tranquilidad pregunto. - ¿Qué es lo que querían decirme? –

Otro breve lapso de silencio se hizo presente hasta que Sraah comenzó a hablar conteniendo aire para no perder compostura.

\- Vera… señor Enoc… - Intentaba evitar el mirarlo directamente pero las negras pupilas del poderoso caballero le seguían a las suyas anaranjadas. – Es un mensaje… -

\- ¿Mensaje? – Movió su ceja con sorpresa mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla. - ¿Mensaje de quién? –

\- Del sanbōchō… - Sraah indico ya con más firmeza. – Un mensaje del sanbōchō para usted señor Enoc.

Medea solo observaba expectante. ¿El sanbōchō? Pensó. ¿Aquel misterioso hombre que dirigía ahora a los caballeros desde el final de la guerra donde tanto el patriarca como Athena habían muerto? ¿Desde cuándo el usaba emisarios para enviar sus mensajes? Intento seguir con sus dudas recién nacidas, pero presto atención a lo que decían frente a ella.

\- ¿El sanbōchō? – El imponente Enoc miro con mayor sorpresa a Sraah pero le dejo continuar su mensaje. – Prosigue caballero… por favor. –

Otro breve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Sraah mientras trago pesadamente y asintió.

\- Claro… El sanbōchō… El sanbōchō desea que usted y los demás caballeros dorados, se… se reúnan señor –

Enoc abrió grandemente sus ojos y observo detenidamente a Sraah antes de bajar la mirada ahora cargada de dudas.

\- _¿Reunirnos?_ – Volteo a ver al par de caballeros frente a él intentando actuar con normalidad. - ¿Nada más? – Dio un paso al frente. - ¿Fue todo lo que dijo el sanbōchō? –

Sraah asintió repetidas veces mientras Medea se mantenía en su lugar sin decir nada. ¿Reunirlos? Pensó ella repetidas veces. ¿Qué planeaba aquel hombre?, ¿Qué demonios pensaba el sanbōchō?

\- Está bien… - Repuso Enoc mientras cerraba los ojos y se llevaba la mano al puente de la nariz. – Pueden retirarse caballeros. –

Sraah y Medea asintieron y se dieron la vuelta comenzando a alejarse de aquel caballero.

\- Esperen… -

Ambos se quedaron quietos y se giraron nuevamente mientras Enoc avanzaba a ellos lentamente con la misma mirada del principio, causándoles un breve temor.

\- Sraah. – Enoc colocó su mano sobre el pequeño hombro de Sraah con una mirada amenazante. – Deja de seguirme y céntrate en tus deberes por favor. –

Dicho eso Enoc los rebaso en el sendero que llevaba a las Doce Casas, su alta silueta dejaba una alta sobra tras el mientras el sol aún se filtraba por los altos montes griegos del oeste.

\- ¿Reunirlos? – Medea se giró hacia Sraah quien no apartaba su mirada de la silueta de Enoc.- ¡Sraah! –

Soltó un gritillo la peli púrpura causando que Sraah se girara rápidamente hacia ella saliendo de algún tipo de trance.

\- ¿Qué sucede Medea? – Sraah se mantenía en calma mientras observaba a su compañera.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de ese mensaje antes? – Medea hablo casi en susurro a Sraah. –

\- El sanbōchō me indico que solo el señor Enoc debía escucharlo, me pidió absoluta privaci… Demonios… ¡Tú lo escuchaste! – Grito mientras Medea soltó una risilla.

\- No te preocupes Sraah. – Medea hizo un ademan con su mano sobre sus labios. – Este mensaje no saldrá de mi boca ni nada de lo que contenga. –

\- Gracias… - Sraah sonrió sinceramente a su amiga mientras comenzó a caminar, pero fue detenido por el brazo de Medea.

\- ¡Espera un momento Sraah! – Indico Medea acercándose a Sraah. - ¿No te parece extraño? –

Sraah pensó durante varios segundos y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Miro sin entender a su compañera.

\- No seas…. En fin… - Medea respiro y giro a sus lados buscando a algún curioso y al estar seguro continúo. – Me refiero… a reunirlos, a los caballeros. - Dijo casi susurrando. - ¿No te parece… extraño? –

\- Ahora que lo dices… - Sraah hablo en el mismo tonó. – Es realmente extraño que quiera reunirlos, sobre todo a _ellos_. – Sraah repuso haciendo énfasis en su última palabra.

\- ¿Sera que finalmente quiere nombrarse Patriarca? – Dijo Medea.

\- No lo sé… Puede ser una posibilidad… - Sraah se giró hacia el sendero y vio como la alta silueta aun visible desde la lejanía llegaba al primer templo. – Aunque algo es seguro Medea… -

\- ¿Qué cosa? – La peli púrpura se colocó a su lado mirando también el sendero. – ¿Qué cosa es segura Sraah?

\- Eso no terminara nada bien… - Sraah se giró hacia ella. – _Ellos_ no están en buenos términos… -

\- Lo sé, Sraah, lo sé… es por eso que me parece extraño… - Medea comenzó a caminar dando por terminada la plática. – Vamos, se hace tarde… además no nos lo podemos perder… -

\- ¿Que? – Sraah brinco y a paso rápido alcanzo a Medea. - ¿El entrenamiento? –

\- No… - Sonrió ella. – Yo me refiero… - Apunto a la lejana cámara del Patriarca. – A la reunión de los caballeros dorados… -

O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O

\- _Reunirnos…_ \- La mente de Enoc no salía de esa palabra desde que escucho el mensaje. - _¿Reunirnos? -_

En su camino los salvajes recuerdos de todo lo acontecido lo bombardearon repetidas veces hasta llegar a ese punto y cuando la palabra se volvió duda, ya estaba al inicio del sendero conocido como las Doce Casas.

\- _Por mí no hay inconveniente…_ -

Su mente comenzó a atacarle con más recuerdos, pero sobre todo, los referentes a los últimos días en la guerra contra Hades, las peleas y disputas que surgieron en torno a los caídos y los muertos que se sacrificaron desinteresadamente pero sin querer, causando graves daños para los vivos. Se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla y mentalmente comenzó a contar, por un momento olvido quienes además de él, defendían las casas que llevaban al templo de Athena, alzo los dedos de su mano izquierda hasta tenerlos todos erguidos.

\- … _, yo… me falta uno… ¿Pero quién?_ –

No tuvo que responder esa pregunta, ahí, en ese primer escalón de la casa de Aries, sintió una poderosa energía cuyo lugar de origen era la misma cámara del Patriarca. Una opresión hizo acto en su pecho mientras sentía como ese cosmo llegaba a su breve clímax y volvía a apaciguarse, seguido de un fuerte temblor que sacudió todos los templos.

\- _Él… él ha vuelto…_ \- Alzo su vista hacia las escalinatas cuando cesó de temblar y miro como ahora, el sexto templo se alzaba por encima de los demás, sonrió mientras miraba melancólico el paisaje. – ¿Has regresado a pesar de todo… no Virgo? –

O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O

 **Mar Mediterráneo, Costa Noroccidental de África**

\- Es muy raro tener visitantes en esta pequeña ciudad mi señor. –

El pequeño hombre de piel morena y cabellos ya blancos sentía un profundo temor ante los dos hombres que tenía ante él. Había crecido siendo un pescador hasta que su tío abuelo tomo su tutela y le mostro el oficio del lado paterno de su familia, la cartografía.

Por siglos su familia sirvió a reyes, generales, emperadores y mercantes a trazar mapas de las costas, islas y reinos de las cercanías y lejanías, sobre todo del gran y misterioso mar Atlántico. Aun así su lugar predilecto era una ciudad, una urbe que en la antigüedad se alzó gloriosa pero ahora solamente quedaban ruinas de ese glorioso pasado; la gran ciudad de Cartago.

Él había nacido, crecido y vivido en esa ciudad, primero como pescador y después como cartógrafo. Sus hijos y nietos también eran pescadores, mercantes y algunos lo habían tomado como maestro en su oficio, seguían trabajando para algunos reyes y señores importantes, pero ahora debía trabajar para estos misteriosos hombres que venían en nombre de un famoso comerciante, no, eso no le causaba miedo, ni el más mínimo, sino su aura, su presencia, su sola mirada lo estaba dejando helado.

\- No debería ser raro. – Menciono el más bajo de los dos. – Después de todo, esta ciudad está cargada de historia. – Movió su flequillo rubio mientras miraba atento cada esquina del taller que el viejo tenía. – Y dígame señor… - Lo miro dando a entender que necesitaba saber su nombre.

\- Asdrúbal… - Dijo casi en murmuro el viejo sintiendo como ahora el otro imponente sujeto puso su pupila blanca sobre él. – Soy Asdrúbal Al Kal.

\- Asdrúbal – Termino de decir el rubio con una breve sonrisa. – Ve incluso su nombre pertenece a una celebridad de por aquí… en fin… - Continuo mientras se alejaba a mirar los mapas colocados en la pared mientras su acompañante permanecía en su lugar sin moverse. – Nuestro señor está interesado en un mapa… -

\- Naturalmente mi señor… - El viejo Asdrúbal dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de sentir que el gigante lo miro fijamente de nuevo.

\- Ren… - Repuso el rubio inmediatamente. – Llámeme Ren por favor señor Asdrúbal. –

\- Claro mi señor Ren – Dijo cuando sintió que la mirada del gigante se movió hacia otro lado. - ¿Cuál mapa busca su señor? –

Ren se movió entre los estantes y salió con una mano en la barbilla como si pensara en el nombre que buscaba, pero él lo tenía muy claro, su señor había sido muy específico, además, no era un nombre extraño o difícil de olvidar.

Camino hasta llegar de nuevo frente al escritorio donde estaba su enorme compañero y de pie, el insignificante señor Asdrúbal mirándolo nervioso.

\- Señor Asdrúbal. – Cuando hablo ya estaba cara a cara con el anciano. – Mi señor, su "cliente" – Hizo un breve énfasis sonriendo. – Busca un mapa casi único e inexistente que esperemos, usted tenga. – Cuando termino de decir eso el anciano no dejaba de mirarlo directo a sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Cuál… cuál es ese mapa? señor Ren… - Dijo Asdrúbal en una voz más baja por el temor que sentía.

\- ¡Ja! – Rio brevemente Ren. - ¡Usted me agrada!, ¡Directo al grano! – Dejo de sonreír y golpeo fuertemente con su mano el escritorio del anciano, haciendo que este se sobresaltara, se inclinó dejando al pobre sentado en su silla y con su dedo golpeo su pecho. – Pero debe recordar, que nadie… ¡Nadie! – Hablo en su tono más lento pero denotando odio. – Osa ir conmigo al grano, claro… - Volvió a sonreír. – Excepto mi señor. –

Volvió a erguirse y camino lentamente dando la vuelta al escritorio, Asdrúbal lo siguió con la mirada desde su asiento y al mirar al frente volvió a temblar con la mirada de ese gigante frente a él, observándolo fijamente, intento tragar saliva pero cuando lo hizo muy lentamente Ren siguió hablando.

\- Tiene muchos mapas, demasiados diría yo… - La voz sonaba justo tras del anciano, este intento girar pero las manos de Ren en sus hombros lo detuvieron y pronto sintió el cálido aliento golpeando su oreja. – Pero debo informarle señor Asdrúbal que a mi señor, al señor Solo, le atrae solamente uno que sabemos que posee. –

Asdrúbal volvió a tragar saliva pesadamente mientras sentía su corazón palpitare muy lentamente.

\- Dígame, señor Asdrúbal. – La calidez del aliento volvió a sentirse en su nuca y oreja mientras Ren fingía susurrarle. - ¿Ha escuchado usted sobre la Atlántida? -


	4. Capítulo 2

**Saint Seiya: La Era Oscura – El Oscuro Despertar del Mar**

 **Nota: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino al mangaka Masami Kurumada**

 **Capítulo 2 - Sobrevivientes.**

 **Santuario, Atenas.**

Arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda.

Abajo, derecha, izquierda, arriba.

Derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo.

Izquierda, arriba, abajo, derecha.

Gran parte de su vida había transcurrido en eso, moverse, bueno no solo eso, el saber moverse, y él sabía hacerlo, o por lo menos, creía saberlo. Sino, bueno, simplemente no estaría ahí de pie… luchando.

\- ¡Toma esto Unicornio! –

Salió de su breve trance y esquivo otro golpe y una rápida patada, movió sus brazos y dio un rápido paso a la derecha, y con esa misma velocidad soltó una patada, sintiendo como esta se hundía en el torso de su oponente y este salía impulsado directamente a uno de los muros bajos de aquel recinto.

Se escuchó una oleada de gritos e incluso aplausos de júbilo, pero el mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose. El otro sujeto volvió a ponerse de pie y se lanzó nuevamente hacia él, creyéndolo distraído o cansado, no fue así. Otra ronda rápida de breves puñetazos y una patada rápida lo volvieron a lanzar hacia el muro. La ovación de ahora fue total, había, el joven Unicornio había vencido.

\- ¡El ganador es Héctor de Unicornio! – Sentencio una voz en todo el lugar mientras todas las personas de las gradas aun gritaban o aplaudían tras el intenso combate.

\- _Arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda._ –

En su mente Héctor aun pensaba en eso mientras saludaba rápidamente con una sonrisa y se dirigía hacia las escalinatas, había completado su entrenamiento del día y ahora anhelaba sentarse un poco antes de su guardia.

\- ¡Ha sido una gran batalla Héctor! – Sonó una clara voz alegre.

Sin darse cuenta, Héctor llego a donde se lo proponía, la tercera fila de las gradas donde dos sonrisas conocidas le aguardaban.

\- No ha sido nada Elías. - Respondió Héctor al primer saludo con una sonrisa del mismo tamaño y un choque de palmas. – Tu combate de ayer contra Cuervo estuvo mejor… -

\- Nada, nada. – Elías negó con la cabeza. – No puedes compararlo, Poe no lucho con todo su poder, ya sabes, a él no le gustan los combates de rutina. –

Giro a ver al moreno que se limitaba a observar aun la arena de combate y después este giro y le sonrió de la misma forma.

\- Ha sido fenomenal Héctor. – Su voz sonaba más lenta y pensativa que alegre. – Giro y siguió viendo la arena pero con un brillo perdido en la mirada.

Héctor sin hacer ruido le señalo mirando a Elías quien solo negó con un gesto alzando los hombros. Finalmente Elías giro y sujeto a su pensativo amigo por los hombros y lo agito fuertemente.

\- ¿Hola? – Dijo entre risas. - ¿Se encuentra August? –

El mencionado pelinegro movió varias veces su cabeza y finalmente giro hacia ellos, lo primero que hizo fue golpear a Elías mandándolo de espaldas.

\- Perdón… esto… estaba pensando. – August intento ayudar a Elías a levantarse visiblemente exaltado.

\- Eso ya lo notamos August. – Héctor solo reía. - ¿Qué te sucede? –

August giro hacia Héctor mientras Elías terminaba de ponerse de pie, su mirada azul se cargó por un momento de visible tensión y nerviosismo antes de responder.

\- Sobre… nada, no nada… - Sonrió forzosamente estirando las manos. – Cosas sin sentido solamente. -

Héctor intento responder al ver la extraña actitud de su compañero cuando cierto timbre de voz tras él lo detuvo. Un timbre que el reconocía, grave pero no demasiado, denotando la juventud en sus palabras y un gran ápice de confianza y veneno.

\- Buena pelea caballo mágico. – La burla no hirió en nada a Héctor. – Aunque claro contra un soldado, hasta una mosca mugrienta tendría tal habilidad. –

Giro lentamente con los ojos totalmente clavados en quien dijo eso, ahí estaba el, flanqueado por sus dos leales… ¿Amigos?, no, perros, si, perros rastreros y lambiscones pensó con una sonrisa interna.

\- Gracias Lam, no hace falta tanta bondad tuya. – Héctor lo dijo dulcemente con una clara intención doble.

El mencionado de cabellos azul oscuro cerró los ojos con una sonrisa para después abrirlos lentamente y lanzar su sentencia.

\- No es nada caballito. – Dio un paso al frente y su mirada cambio por completo a una mueca más seria. – Porque si hubiese sido yo te hubiesen felicitado los engendros del rio Aqueronte donde deberías estar. –

\- ¿Por qué no mejor te pierdes? – La voz sonó detrás de Héctor quien solo soltó un bufido.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que escucho? – Lam sonrió mientras se llevaba la mano a la oreja. – Si no es más que el pequeño Elías y su… oh es cierto… su hermano ya no está. –

Lam regreso a su lugar siendo felicitado por unas carcajadas de sus dos compinches mientras Elías solo atino a ponerse de pie con los puños apretados ferozmente.

\- ¡Tu…maldito! – Elías aflojo su mano derecha para apuntarle con el índice. - ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –

\- Lo que oíste reptil baboso. – Lam lo miro directamente con un gesto despectivo. – Tu hermano ya no está… - Acentúo fuertemente la segunda y última palabra con una ancha sonrisa.

Elías intento abalanzarse y Lam solo dio un breve paso hacia atrás, pero Héctor intervino deteniendo a su amigo plantándose frente a él y poniendo sus palmas en los hombros del enfurecido peli naranja.

\- ¡Suéltame Héctor!, ¡Suéltame! – Elías ya cegado por el odio solo quería descargarse contra Lam quien veía gracioso la escena.

\- Deja al niño luchar caballo. – Gruño el secuaz derecho de Lam. – Quiero ver si me puede ganar como lo hizo con el poeta. –

\- ¿Poe? – Sonrío el izquierdo con malicia. – Pero si ese ni lucha nada… vencerlo es solo de niños… niños bobos y solos. – Al terminar de decir eso el trio soltó a reírse.

Héctor los miro fríamente por el rabillo del ojo antes de sentir que el impulso de Elías se detuvo y ver como unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Oh mira Lam! – Dijo el izquierdo señalando a Elías. – ¡Está llorando! –

\- Te lo dije, es solo un niñato. – Increpo el derecho cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de confianza.

\- De seguro quiere a su herma…. –

Lam comenzó a hablar cuando una sombra se posó entre ellos, el moreno miraba directamente a Lam con sus iris ámbar reflejando solo una seca seriedad, Lam y sus secuaces dejaron de sonreír tan anchamente y el primero de estos solo atino a chasquear los dientes visiblemente frustrado en sus acciones.

\- No sé qué me puede causar más pena. – Sonó la voz de August solo que se mostraba más gruesa y firme. – El ver como un caballero llora por la muerte de un hermano en la guerra contra Hades. –

Miro rápidamente hacia atrás donde Elías estaba ya sentado pero sin detener su llanto mientras Héctor lo intentaba calmar, Lam y los suyos también siguieron la mirada de August hasta que este volvió hacia ellos.

\- O el ver que quien juega con eso es un inepto caballero de plata que solo vive por la fortuna de que _ese_ caballero caído lo salvo. – Lam trago pesadamente mientras August chasqueaba sus dedos con solo cerrar sus puños. – Lárgate, ahora.

Sin otra palabra Lam miro con profundo odio y rencor a August pero no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta seguido por los suyos quienes mostraban verdaderos rostros de miedo, sus siluetas pronto se revolvieron con las de las gradas más cercanas donde nadie se percató del incidente debido al combate que se libraba desde hacía un rato. August soltó un largo suspiro y se giró, mirando al desconsolado Elías, llorar sin detenerse.

O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –

El caballero corría frenéticamente por las escaleras en espiral mientras intentaba no jadear por el hecho de haber hablado y tragado varias bocanadas por la boca.

\- _¿Qué demonios fue eso? –_

Pensó ahora para evitar el dolor en el pecho que el aire le había causado hacía poco. Sus pisadas hacían un eco con cada escalón y varias veces intentaba saltar para llegar más rápido a su destino.

Parecía un día como cualquiera otro, su guardia, desde temprano como marcaba el calendario, un frugal desayuno en el comedor con los otros caballeros y soldados que debían estar de guardia con él en diversos puntos del santuario, todo realmente normal hasta que de pronto logro percibir algo que no estaba bien, algo fuera de lo común.

Miraba de manera indiferente el mar sentado sobre los restos de pilares marmoleados mientras intentaba recordar el lugar siguiente de su guardia, pero de pronto sintió algo, si él lo sintió, él podía hacerlo y a grandes distancia como lo que acababa de ocurrir, su habilidad no era milagrosa, más bien especial y útil, pero ahora le causaba un vuelco en el estómago.

\- _Un cosmo_. – Pensó. – _He percibido un poderoso cosmo_. –

Imposible se decía a sí mismo, meramente improbable, aún temblaba con solo recordarlo. Él podía sentir cosmos a grandes distancia sin mucho problema, estaba acostumbrado a percibir el de las personas comunes, animales e incluso plantas, pero aquel cosmo que sintió, no era normal, no era común, era… _especial_. Tal cantidad solo podía tener un origen, un origen… divino, propio de caballeros, o… de otras cosas…

\- _Él me dirá, él sabrá si solo fue una jugarreta de mi mente o si eso fue cierto._ –

Su "don" no era un milagro por que no era único, así lo entendió cuando conoció a Olaf, no se deprimió ni encelo, simplemente se sintió afortunado debido a que había alguien más con esa habilidad, pero a diferencia suya, Olaf tenía una percepción más clara, amplia y certera, su don era más potente que el del.

Por eso ahora corría desesperado intentando llegar a la cima de esa columna lo más rápido posible.

\- _La puerta… la punta del faro._ – Sonrió al ver la puerta madera color miel que permanecía entre abierta

Empujo fuertemente la madera y comenzó a respirar varias bocanadas de aire, definitivamente debía entrenar más fuerte, alejo su mente del pensamiento de su condición mientras comenzaba a mirar a todos lados de aquel cuarto que parecía la guarida de un astrónomo.

Mapas celestes, mapas de los continentes y mares, dibujos de las afamadas constelaciones y demás, un elegante telescopio dorado apuntando al cielo por una de las anchas ventanas de aquel lugar que daban una gloriosa vista al mar mientras las cortinas blancas se mecían por las frías corrientes que la altura de aquel punto conllevaba.

Finalmente lo vio, ahí, de pie junto a una de esas mismas ventanas mientras acariciaba el lomo de una paloma y tomaba un breve puñado de migas antes de ponerlos frente al ave quien gustosa comenzó a picotear la mano del caballero.

\- ¿Lo sentiste? – Hablo después de dar una última bocanada ya más repuesto caminado directamente hacia Olaf.

\- Buenas tardes tengas tú también Nero. – Olaf se giró dedicándole una sonrisa tranquila, sus cabellos blancos se mecieron lentamente con una corriente mientras sus ojos azul opaco se mantenían vacíos sin mirar a ningún lugar en particular.

\- _¿Cómo supo que ya pasaba del mediodía?, si él es…_ \- Nero dejo de pensar en eso y volvió a decir sin reparar en saludo. – Te pregunte si lo sentiste Olaf… Eso… Lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos. –

Olaf se giró aparentemente ignorándolo mientras hacía unos ademanes sobre la pata de la paloma que ahora picoteaba tranquilamente las migas sobre el borde de la ventana y no parecía inmutarse por lo que el caballero hacía. Miro de reojo una pizarra en la pared donde aparecían varios cálculos y dibujos de cuerpos celestes, en uno atino a ver las posiciones del sol y la luna, movió su cabeza bruscamente y se enfocó de nuevo en Olaf quien seguía sin girarse.

\- Olaf… - Nero se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos mostrando su disgusto. – Respóndeme de una jodida vez… ¡Sentiste o no eso! –

\- Claro que lo hice. – Respondió rápidamente el albino. – Sería casi insultante a mis habilidades si no lo hubiese sentido. – Giro hacia Nero mostrando la misma sonrisa. – Increíble… ¿No lo crees? –

\- ¡¿Increíble?! – Nero respondió alarmado. - ¡Me parece algo aterrador! – Comenzó a caminar de lado a lado. – Tal poder… esa cantidad y ese cosmo… Solo puede pertenecer a… a un santo. –

\- O a otra cosa… –

Nero se giró al escuchar el tono insinuante y juguetón de Olaf quien se dirigió hacia los mapas que tenía colgados en la pared sin ningún tipo de temor o perturbación como Nero la demostraba. Comenzó a mover sus manos por cada rugoso pliegue de piel que poseían tales pergaminos agachando la cabeza, moviendo ambas palmas casi mecánicamente identificando lo que tenía frente a él.

\- ¿Otra cosa?... – Nero se detuvo y lo vio. - ¿A que "cosa" te refieres? – Su tono revelo más molestia que temor.

\- ¡Por amor de Athena Nero! – Olaf arranco uno de los pergaminos y lo llevo hasta una mesita que ocupaba el centro del recinto, Nero estaba a unos pasos y camino hasta estar frente a Olaf quien seguía moviendo sus manos sobre ese pergamino.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el nombrado sin entender muy bien lo que su compañero decía o hacía. Miro de brevemente lo que estaba dibujado e identifico los bordes de ese mapa y las partes que se revelaban en ocasiones por los movimientos de su compañero.

\- Tu sabes que no somos los únicos con este tipo de poder y habilidades. – Olaf se levantó para decir eso y poner sus ojos vacíos directo en su rostro y el ceño levemente fruncido. – Santos, espectros, ángeles, gigantes, bersekers, marinos, yo que sé. – Olaf tentó varias veces el mismo punto y sonrió antes de alzar la vista de nuevo. – Aquí. –

Las palabras dichas por Olaf causaron un escalofrió, mas al mencionar el gran número de tropas de otros dioses que lamentablemente no eran afectos de Athena. ¿Podría ser? Intento no ver algún panorama trágico o destructivo pero cuando Olaf le señalo un punto en específico con otra sonrisa dejo esos pensamientos y volteo hacia donde los dedos de su amigo le indicaban.

\- ¿Cart…Cartagus? – Las letras eran un poco borrosas debido a la edad de ese mapa pero podía identificarlas casi sin problema.

\- _Cartagus_ – Corrigió Olaf la pronunciación. – Cartago… de ahí venía _eso_. –

Olaf se dio la vuelta antes de volver hacia donde la paloma y hacer un par de ademanes rápidos, palmeo dos veces la plancha de roca que componía el marco y el ave salió volando rápidamente.

\- Existe… ¿Existe algún santuario en esa ciudad de Cartago? – Pregunto Nero quien se acero lentamente al marco donde estaba Olaf poniéndose a su lado y mirando el paisaje.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió Olaf sin despegar la mirada de la ventana. – Si mal recuerdo no hay ninguno. –

\- ¿Qué haremos? – Nero atino a decir girándose hacia Olaf quien parecía una estatua. - ¿Avisamos al sanbōchō? –

Olaf solo agrando su sonrisa mostrándola llena de satisfacción mientras cruzaba los brazos, Nero sonrió de la misma forma.

\- ¿Ya lo hiciste no es así? – Dijo esperando una respuesta obvia.

\- Estaré ciego. – Olaf se giró enfocándolo nuevamente con sus ojos vacíos. – Pero nunca retardado... – Volvió a ver hacia los montes verdes donde las doce casas se alzaban seguido por Nero mientras la paloma aun distinguible, los surcaba. – Y mucho menos equivocado… ¿No tenías guardia?-

Nero solo comenzó a reír por sus palabras.

O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O

 **Ciudad de Cartago, Mar Mediterráneo, Costa Noroccidental de África**

Cansancio. Sus brazos ya le dolían y sus piernas estaban cansadas de estar flexionadas en múltiples posiciones, intentaba buscar alguna que no le molestara, pero ya fuera el pequeño espacio o el duro suelo de concreto no lograba sentirse cómodo. Sumado a los dolores en sus extremidades, el polvo lo mantenía constantemente estornudando o tosiendo, finalmente el calor que de por si era demasiado normalmente, se intensificaba al estar rodeado por las numerosas columnas de papiros, curiosamente esa era su menor preocupación.

Solo miraba de reojo a la figura de su abuelo moverse de un lado a otro con una agilidad cas desconocida para él, aun tenia frescos los recuerdos donde tenía que ponerse de pie para poder darle un bazo del agua al anciano que se quejaba por su cadera, pues ahora parecía que tal hombre se había esfumado. Todo por esos _hombres_.

Estaban ahí, en la parte de frente del estudio de su abuelo, de su extenuado abuelo que movía los cientos de papiros y volúmenes por órdenes que esos hombres le habían dado.

\- _No son de aquí._ – Pensó mientras comenzaba a mover los libros de un montón orillado arrastrándose para poder llegar a ellos. – _Mi abuelo ha dicho que son importantes._ – Una nube de polvo le cubrió la vista por un momento. – _Mmm… este se ve interesante._

\- ¡Dagón! –

El muchacho giro hacia su abuelo quien caminaba hacia el con un rostro de visible preocupación. Su cabello negro enmarañado y su túnica desaliñada, las manos le temblaban y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

\- ¿Qué sucede abuelo? – Pregunto el muchacho sin soltar el libro de tapas negras y marcos dorados.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo? – El viejo se arrodillo a su lado moviendo libros y papiros que tenía al alcance.

\- Temo decirte que no abuelo. – Una breve pizca recorrió su mente. – Aun que este se ve interesante. – Dijo mientras extendía el libro hacia su abuelo. –

\- ¡Oh por mi Dios! – El anciano abrió aún más la mirada y extendió las manos hacia el volumen que el muchacho le extendió. – ¡El volumen de Piri Reis! –

Dagón sonrió brevemente por el hecho mientras su abuelo se ponía de pie y arreglaba su apariencia, el muchacho se puso de pie y finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Abuelo para quien es ese libro? – Su voz sonó tímida mientras el viejo le daba la espalda dispuesto a salir.

\- Ese libro muchacho. – Escucho una voz juguetona, tranquila pero que le erizo la piel. – Es para mi señor… Lyon Solo… -

Tanto Dagón como su abuelo giraron hacia la entrada de ese recinto trasero, donde apoyado en el marco estaba tranquilo Ren mientras su sombrío compañero se mostraba desde detrás, esto le causo un escalofrió tanto a Asdrúbal como a Dagón.

Dagón trago saliva y pensó un poco, era joven pero no un ignorante, Cartago ya no era una importante ciudad comercial como en la antigüedad, pero seguía teniendo cierto flujo aun así y ese nombre no le era desconocido. Los reyes del comercio marino desde épocas que quizás hasta ellos desconocían, sus barcos y factorías controlan todos los puertos del Mediterráneo y de los mares cercanos.

¿Los Solo necesitaban un mapa cuando tenían grandes bibliotecas y archivos a su disposición? Sintió un extraño y mal presentimiento mientras movía sus dedos, ansioso, miro a su abuelo y vio como este se aferró brevemente al libro.

\- Al parecer el trato ya está listo para ser cerrado – Sonrió Ren con cierta maldad y extendió su mano. – El libro… por favor… -

No. Estuvo a punto de decir Dagón mientras dio un breve paso al frente, Ren giro a verlo y el muchacho se quedó quieto al sentir su mirada y la de su abuelo y lentamente volvió a quedarse de pie sin moverse. Asdrúbal trago saliva y finalmente extendió su mano con el volumen hacia la que Ren le había extendido.

\- El señor Solo se pondrá bastante feliz – Dijo Ren mientras tentaba las pastas del polvoriento libro. – Ha estado buscando esto por un tiempo. –

Finalmente Asdrúbal soltó el libro mientras Ren lo contemplaba maravillado, sus dedos blancos recorren la pasta negra con los detalles dorados para finalmente abrirlo de par en par, sus ojos azules brillaron aún más mientras comenzó a recorrer la página que había abierto.

\- Incluso parece que ha reconocido mi presencia. – Susurra Ren ante las extrañas miradas del abuelo y el nieto. – No me hagan caso… - Alza sus profundos ojos hacia ellos mientras cierra el libro con delicadeza. – Señor Asdrúbal. – Dice mientras guarda el libro entre su elegante ropa. – Salgamos a su despacho para terminar con el pago acordado. – Su última sonrisa enfundada se muestra enigmática.

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió a Dagón quien vio como las siluetas dejaban ese lugar, su abuelo fue el último en salir y sintió un pesado nudo en la garganta.

Por alguna razón giro hacia la esquina derecha del almacén, mirando la segunda y breve colección de su abuelo, de su otro pasatiempo, las espadas, sin explicarse aun corrió y tomo una cimitarra para desenfundarla con velocidad, apenas contemplo su hoja escucho un quejido ahogado, casi parecía otro ruido. Pero con sus sentidos alzados supo que era lo peor.

Corrió y movió la puerta con su pulso alzado y la mirada exaltada, ahí estaba Ren y su enorme compañero quien tenía entre sus poderosas manos el estrecho cuello de su abuelo. Sin inmutarse, el gigante apretó más fuerte mientras los débiles brazos del anciano dejaban de luchar quedándose bajos, Dagón juraría que su mirada logro posarse en él antes de soltar su último aliento.

\- ¡Malnacidos! –

Fue lo único que atino a decir el muchacho mientras se lanzaba a carga con la cimitarra. El gigante tiro el cuerpo inerte de su abuelo contra el escritorio y rápidamente detuvo la espada con su mano izquierda sin problema, sin siquiera sangrar la rompió en dos pedazos.

\- No, no, no – Ren sonrió mientras negaba con el dedo. – Los muchachos no deben decir malas palabras, más aun cuando un trato se cumple. –

\- ¡Ustedes están locos! – Dagón con los ojos envueltos ya en lágrimas se vuelve a lanzar con el resto de la espada. Sintió como la sangre se juntó en su boca al recibir un fuerte golpe por parte del gigante en su estómago y salir volando hasta chocar contra un estante y caer desplomado al suelo.

\- Vámonos. – Ren dio media vuelta seguido por su compañero. – Este lugar me tiene harto. –

Empujo la puerta principal, pero dio una vuelta fugaz y repentinamente Ren sintió un dolor agudo en la mejilla mientras el resto de la cimitarra y su funda, pasaban dejando un largo pero casi superficial corte en su blanca mejilla, Dagón con un intento de sonrisa más ofuscado por el dolor físico y mental cayo inconsciente al suelo.

\- Tsk… - Ren se llevó la mano sintiendo como la calidez de la sangre le embarro la palma, la mirada cargada de odio, salió del lugar seguido por su compañero.

\- Mi general… - El gigante finalmente hablo revelando un tono monótono y seco. – Fue mi erro… pido una disculpa… -

Ren sin hacer caso elevo su mano hacia el cielo mientras una breve chispa azul celeste se formó, apretó sus dientes y con el ceño fruncido dejo salir a esa breve chispa, gano altura y finalmente se dividió en varias partes hasta que grandes llamaradas se formaron y una serie de explosiones sacudieron el suelo. Pronto solo se escucharían gritos y llantos desesperados mientras la ciudad de Cartago ardía.


	5. Capítulo 3

**Saint Seiya: La Era Oscura**

 **Capítulo 3: Sanb** **ō** **ch** **ō**

 **Santuario de Athena, Sala del Patriarca**

 **(Horas antes de los sucesos en el Coliseo y la Torre; mientras Enoc va rumbo al Santuario)**

\- Así que has vuelto –

La figura estaba postrada sobre los escalones que llevaban al trono del Patriarca, el cual permanecía vacío pero en su regazo descansaba el casco del Patriarca. Movía sus dedos juguetonamente sobre el suelo pero su rostro permanecía oculto por una máscara metálica que no dejaba ningún hueco, su túnica blanca iba desde su cuello hasta poco arriba de sus pies y las mangas largas danzaban tranquilamente.

\- Si… eh retornado… su excelencia -

Otra figura estaba postrada de rodillas inclinando su rostro hacia el suelo, una capa blanca se extendía por su espalda y rozaba continuamente el suelo con el movimiento de sus respiraciones, aun así los detalles de la armadura dorada que portaba eran visibles.

El inmenso salón se mantenía en un silencio casi sepulcral después de que el caballero dorado hablo, las cortinas terciopelo de color vino le daban un aspecto elegante pero lúgubre a todo el recinto mientras las corrientes que dejaba entrar la puerta entra abierta las movía apaciblemente. El enmascarado se puso de pie completamente con firmeza abandonando su actitud pasada y camino breves pasos hasta terminar frente al caballero.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Su voz a través del metal sonó grave rompiendo por completo con su tono pasado. - ¿Lo has encontrado? –

Aun postrado el caballero dorado negó con la cabeza meciendo sus negros y largos cabellos, finalmente alzo su rostro de piel morena enmarcado por sus rasgos egipcios, nariz y barbillas delgadas y afiladas y unas delineadas cejas naturales.

\- Lamento informar que no lo he encontrado su excelencia. – Sus ojos amarillos revelaban seriedad con leve preocupación. - … Pero si me otorga más tiempo yo puedo… -

\- ¿Te he permitido alzar el rostro? – La máscara y el rostro del primer sujeto seguían mirando al frente y su tono permanecía igual pero la severidad de sus palabras causo que el caballero bajara rápidamente la mirada al suelo.

\- Su excelencia… -

\- Guarda silencio. – Volvió a romper las palabras del caballero.

El enmascarad giro sobre si y camino hasta llegar al trono, movió su dedo por el contorno superior del mismo hasta que lo rodeo por completo y volvió a hablar.

\- Has tenido tiempo… - Hablo más relajado. -… Demasiado diría yo… - La severidad volvió a subir. - … ¿Y no has logrado una simple búsqueda? – Camino hasta regresar frente al caballero y bajo su mirada hacia el mismo. – No sé cómo es que todos piensan que eres uno de los caballeros más poderosos… patético… -

\- Su excelencia… - El caballero hablo sin alzar la vista. – Solo un poco más de tiempo… y lo lograre… -

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras el enmascarado se giró parsimoniosamente y camino hasta estar frente al trono. El caballero dorado movía sus ojos intranquilo y respiraba rápidamente denotando su nerviosismo y molestia.

\- No… - El enmascarado giro un poco su cabeza por encima del hombro. – Ya no hay tiempo para eso… Los he llamado… - Volvió a girarse hacia el caballero. – Más bien… los eh convocado a venir. –

Los ojos del caballero se abrieron de golpe y alzo su rostro mientras comenzaba a hablar denotando sorpresa y nerviosismo.

\- ¡Pero… su excelencia… eso…eso, no puede ser! –

\- Haz silencio. – Señalo el enmascarado volviendo a subir su tono. – Ya lo he hecho y no solicite opinión alguna, caballero. – Levanto la mano y con un breve ademán las puertas se abrieron del golpe revelando el sendero de las doce casas y el santuario a la vista por completo. - ¡Ahora ve y revela tu regreso! –

El caballero tardo unos segundos mientras sentía como la luz aumentaba en todo el recinto y finalmente asintió mientras se ponía de pie manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, se dio la vuelta lentamente y camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la cámara del Patriarca. Una corriente de viento movió por completo la capa que le cubría dejándola a sus espaldas por completo y revelando a detalle la armadura que portaba con el gran peto en forma de una "V" creada esta por dos alas unidas.

Junto sus manos como su fuese a rezar mientras mantenía sus ojos apaciblemente cerrados, poso su palma izquierda extendida debajo de la mano derecha como si fuese una plataforma y con la mano derecha comenzó a realizar breves ademanes con sus dedos, su respiración se mantenía normal, pero el aire a su alrededor comenzó a arreciar fuertemente mientras un aura dorada lo rodeo por completo, el enmascarado se mantenía firme sin ninguna acción importante observando lo que el caballero estaba a punto de terminar.

Finalmente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sus pupilas amarillas habían desaparecido y todo su globo ocular se tornó luminoso, mientras volvió a pegar sus palmas esta vez más sonora y fuertemente.

\- _Ohm_ –

Su voz a pesar de ser casi un susurro sonó con un gran poder y fuerza mientras las parvadas de aves en casi todos los árboles se alejaron volando velozmente, la tierra comenzó a temblar violentamente pero se detuvo casi enseguida mientras el brillo en torno al caballero desapareció cuando este cerro sus ojos y volvió abrirlos estando estos ya normalmente. Comenzó a respirar a grandes bocanadas y finalmente se giró a su derecha donde ya estaba el enmascarado de pie mirando hacia lo que había hecho.

\- Su excelencia… – El caballero hizo el ademán para volver a postrarse.

\- Detente caballero. – El enmascarado lo detuvo por el hombro. – Ya no es necesario… ellos vienen hacia acá. –

\- ¿Está seguro su excelencia? – Pregunto el caballero con genuina preocupación.

\- Claro que si… - Giro hacia él. – Tu fuerte no es el de percibir cosmos… - Negó con la cabeza mientras giro nuevamente hacia afuera. – Además y nadie podrá negarse al ver que tu retorno ha acontecido. – Una corriente de aire volvió a sentirse en toda la sala mientras sus capas se mecieron nuevamente. – Ya todos saben que estas aquí de nuevo…–

El caballero miro de reojo al enmascarado y giro nuevamente para contemplar junto a el su obra. Ahí en el sendero de las doce casas una se alzaba ahora por encima de las demás y una extraña aura dorada le rodeaba por completo.

\- …Spica de Virgo… - Termino de decir el enmascarado mientras el caballero solo apretó la mirada.

\- Así es… - Hablo bajo y lentamente. – Sanbōchō.

O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O

Un verde prado se extendía hasta donde la vista lo permitía, con unas lejanas colinas del mismo tono verde esmeralda y el cielo aparentemente rozándolas con su azul celeste. Las nubes blancas se movían con una lentitud parsimoniosa y las tranquilas corrientes de aire movían todo el pasto con su paso constante.

En medio de esa misma vista estaba ella sentada, no lo entendía ni comprendía. Sus ojos carmín miraban todo y su hermoso brillo lo reflejaba.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estoy? –

Sus palabras sonaron solo para ella, era lógico, estaba en medio de ese hermoso campo, pero sola, completamente sola. No se podía apreciar nada más que la verde naturaleza y el lejano cielo. No era posible saber si existía algo artificial cera o algún otro ser vivo. Sola. Completamente.

\- Tsk… - Chasqueo los dientes visiblemente molesta mientras se llevaba una mano a su laceo cabello negro. – Debo buscar algo…o… a alguien… -

¿Por qué había dicho eso? No tenía idea, pero realmente le molestaba esa sensación… le molestaba estar… sola.

Se puso de pie e inmediatamente escucho un sonido que le hizo girar a sus espaldas. Tras de ella se extendía un enorme y vasto bosque de enormes robles negros, por algún motivo sintió que eso no estaba ahí antes.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? –

Volvió a susurrar pero se cortó sola al escuchar el mismo ruido, giro y vio que en el borde de ese bosque esta una figura de pie, cubierta con una larga capucha blanca, pareciera que estaba flotando sobre las raíces de los oscuros árboles y solo se podía apreciar la mitad inferior del rostro, a pesar de la lejanía ella observo _algo_ en ese rostro, _algo_ que ella conocía bien.

\- _Imposible…_ \- Pensó rápidamente mientras esa figura dio la vuelta y se internó entre los árboles. – _Demonios_. –

Sin dudarlo dio un salto comenzó a correr hacia donde la capucha se escabullía. No se dio cuenta cuando las raíces, ramas y hojas de los robles le cubrían la vista y la rodeaban por completo, ella se hacía paso entre gruñidos y jadeos, siguiendo el sonido de pisadas frente a ella y el breve destello que la capa aun dejaba ver antes de sumergirse entre las sombras oscuras de los árboles. En repetidas ocasiones estiraba aún más su brazo intentando rozar esa pulcra capa por la cual parecía no caían hojas u otros desperfectos, no, se mantenía inmaculada y lisa frente a ella.

\- ¡Detente! – Ella repetía entre jades cuando sus dedos estaban a milímetros de rozar la tela. - ¡Detente por favor! –

Una raíz se atoro en su pie derecho y sintió un gran hueco pesado en el estómago, solo para revolverse y dar un fuerte salto con la mirada cargada en la adrenalina del momento, finalmente afianzo su mano izquierda de esa capa blanca. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cubrió su rostro mientras aun sujetaba fuertemente la tela, sin más preámbulos ella la retiro como si se tratara de un mantel o una cortina.

\- ¿Qué…? –

Cuando la retiro se vio ahora frente a un extenso claro en el corazón de aquel bosque, pero ninguna silueta, se había _esfumado_ , giro su mirada hacia su mano pero la capa también se había esfumado. Alzo su mano mirándola detenidamente sin saber que había ocurrido, cuando retiro su mano de su campo de visión pudo ver lo que había en aquel claro. Columnas, blancas y limpias columnas jónicas de mármol formaban un semicírculo perfecto en cuyo centro se encontraba un muro alto y limpio también con los clásicos ornamentos griegos. Ella no entendía porque pero estaba de espaldas al muro viendo solo su parte posterior y las columnas hacia el otro lado. Un fuerte deseo de curiosidad la embargo, quería girarlo quería dar la vuelta, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aterrada por esa idea, como si _algo_ la esperara, como si ese _algo_ estuviese vivido ahí. Aun en su debate interno sus piernas cedieron y comenzaron a moverse para dar la vuelta a aquel muro, su mano izquierda se apoyó en ese mismo muro sintiéndolo sepulcralmente frio, la roca estaba completamente helada pero aun así ella deseaba seguir.

Nuevamente no se dio cuenta de cuando el lado de ese muro comenzó a tapizarse de delgadas raíces y ramas de un color verde oscuro, intenso pero suaves, el muro era más grueso de lo que aparentaba sintió ella, pero pronto toco el borde que al que tanto ansiaba llegar y las ramas que estaban ahí, ahora tenían espinas. Una corriente abrió más su mirada mientras contemplo el gran campo con hermosas flores de diversos colores que estaba en el centro de esos pilares, su mirada se maravilló por completo pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por completo con una punzada en el centro de su pecho, el muro no lo era, era una especia de escenario y ella le estaba dando la espalda.

Lentamente con el miedo invadiéndola de nuevo, comenzó a girarse sobre sí misma para ver lo que se alzaba en aquel lugar, y pronto, su mandíbula se desencajo mientras sus ojos reflejaron el terror puro.

Ahí, dentro, estaba tapizado por completo de rosas, rosas rojas, cubrían por completo todo el escenario sin dejar ningún hueco en el mismo, algunas raíces y espinas se asomaban pero el color rojo intenso era el que predominaba en ese extraño espectáculo, pero no fueron las majestuosas rosas las que causaran el temor en ella, sino _eso_ que estaba en el centro, _eso…_ o más bien, _él_.

Parecido a un mártir, un hombre se hallaba ahí, rodeado de las ramas cubiertas de espinas, su piel completamente blanca estaba cubierta de llagas y heridas causadas por esas mismas espinas, el aroma dulzón de las flores era opacado por el aroma ferroso de la sangre que ese bello adonis derramaba. Su cabello blanco se mecía suavemente pero también manchado en su propia sangre, sus brazos estirados simulando al sacrificio divino envueltos en las ramas y enredaderas mientras su cabeza se mantenía caída sin dejar ver su rostro envuelto en las sombras, pero no había necesidad de verlo, ella sabía quién era el.

\- Impo…imposible… - Murmuro mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en los rabillos de sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo en ningún momento corrió, comenzó a correr frenéticamente dentro de aquel hueco, ella sintió como el fuerte aroma de las rosas con sangre se mezclaba en su nariz, pero no le importo, algunas espinas y ramas la arañaron pero tampoco le importo, solo quería llegar, solamente quería llegar a él. Estaba herido, lastimado, indefenso, la necesitaba, ella debía salvarlo, ella también lo necesitaba. Pronto comenzó a jadear y respirar con más dificultad, estiraba sus dedos intentando rozar las espinas donde estaba la sangre de él, pero era imposible, extrañamente imposible, él se alejaba, ese recinto se alargaba mientras ella más corría.

\- Vaya, vaya…. –

La mirada de ella se cargó de terror puro al escuchar la voz que resonó tras de ella, hizo hueco en cada una de sus células y el escalofrió solo se hizo mayor al escuchar la segunda voz.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –

También la reconoció, y también le temió, reconocía esos timbres, esos malditos y lúgubres tonos de voces que jamás podría olvidar, se giró sin importarle que el mártir ya estaba frente a ella, su cuerpo nuevamente le hizo más caso al miedo y se giró hasta ver de nuevo al jardín, la luz la cegó por un momento y se llevó la mano al pecho. Nada, completamente vacío.

\- Estamos aquí. –

Una mano envuelta en oscuridad la tomo por el hombro mientras sentía el frio aliento en su oreja derecha y en su nuca, antes de que pudiera reaccionar otra mano tomo su antebrazo izquierdo y hablo para su otro odio.

\- Nunca te dejaremos…. –

Las estridentes y macabras risas que soltaron solo causaban que su corazón se acelerara más y más, no podía soltarse, no podía forcejear, no podía moverse. Giro sus ojos intentando ver algo más allá y a sus lados vio los sádicos y burlones rostros que pertenecían a las voces tras de ella, las penetrantes iris rojas de ambos penetraron hasta lo más recóndito de su ser y de nuevo mirando hacia el frente sin ninguna razón, _él_ estaba ahí de nuevo.

En el centro de las flores, de pie, dándole la espalda a ella, su cabello blanco se mecía con las mismas brisas que mecían las flores, estaba solamente portando una camisa blanca y unos pantalones del mismo color y ella podía jurar que sonreía, pero lo que ella quería era estar ahí, con _él._

\- Imposible. – Una de las dos voces dijo entre risas mientras la otra seguía. – Eso es imposible. –

Ella no pregunto porque, no podía hablar, nada salía de su garganta sus labios permanecían cerrados y solo estaba limitada a ver. Con toda la fuerza que tenía intento mover su mano, su brazo, estirarlo hacia él y ser rescatada.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? – Dijo la otra voz con un tono juguetón. – No puedes, y el tampoco… -

¿Por qué? En su mente resonaba la pregunta sin hacer ya caso al miedo, solo al mártir liberado frente a ella que parecía ignorar lo que sucedía. El miedo volvía a invadirla cuando comenzaron a arrastrarla, a tomarla hacia ellos, hacia las sombras que parecían infinitas. Cada vez más partes de su cuerpo se teñían de completa oscuridad y la alejaban más de él. ¿Por qué? Otra vez sonó en su mente y como si lo hubiera gritado la primer voz contesto.

\- Porque querida… - Hizo una pausa mientras sus colmillos se abrían mostrando una sonrisa. – Tú lo dejaste morir… -

Ella no supo en que momento sus ojos se invadieron de lágrimas, o en qué momento las sombras ya habían consumido su cuerpo y comenzaban con su rostro mientras las risas ensordecían todo, o en qué momento él se giró para revelar su rostro herido y ensangrentado con sus ojos azules vacíos y muertos sin emoción alguna.

…

Jadeaba de nueva cuenta pero esta vez ya no estaba atrapada por ramas o sombras, sino por las ligeras sabanas de su lecho. Se llevó la mano al rostro retirando los mechones de su cabello sudado mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración y aun podía sentir los latidos de su agitado corazón en los odios.

Miro a todos lados sin ver ninguna sonrisa, ninguna mirada roja, algún colmillo, ni siquiera una tiniebla, mucho menos un mártir. Sintió todo su cuerpo entumido y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama llevándose el antebrazo el rostro y percatándose de cómo el rastro de sus lágrimas todavía húmedo manchaba la ropa pero limpiaba su rostro.

\- Otra… - Murmuro para sí mientras se quitaba el rostro de brazo. – Otra… - Murmuro mientras se giró para quedar de lado dándole la espalda a la ventana cerrada con las blancas cortinas.

Las pesadillas eran recurrentes, normales pero aun así no lograba acostumbrarse, no podía, no estaba preparada y a pesar de ser sueños horrendos y escabrosos, ella sabía que se los merecía, los tenia mejor merecidos que nadie y no podía quejarse, mucho menos acostumbrarse.

Miraba entretenida su mano mientras pensaba pero un sonido le hizo girar su mirada hacia la salida. Alguien tocaba en la puerta de su recámara.

Entre breves maldiciones y molestias se puso de pie y se dirigió al pequeño mueble junto a la puerta, sobre él y por expresa orden suya estaba un pequeño cuenco en el que descansaba una decente cantidad de agua cristalina. Tomo sus manos simulando un pocillo y tras llenar lo mejor que pudo de agua el hueco lo tiro rápidamente sobre su rostro.

Las frías gotas terminaron de despertarla pero lo más importante, se tragaban esos senderos de lágrimas tibias en su rostro dejándolo limpio y pulcro, no es que le importara demasiado, pero nadie debía saber que ella había estado llorando.

\- Seño… señorita… -

Una débil y delicada voz que ella conocía, tomo un paño colocado al lado de ese cuenco y lo pasó rápidamente por su rostro, finalmente abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué sucede Helga? –

Miro hacia el frente y la rubia ya estaba con la cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto.

\- Buenos días señorita – Hablo con su tono bajo, tranquilo pero claro.

\- Buenos días Helga – Inclino su cabeza mientras unos mechones negros caían cubriendo los lados de su cara pero dejando a sus claros ojos purpuras libres, negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz. – Helga, no debes inclinarte así ante mí, no soy superior tuyo. –

La rubia alzo su cabeza manteniendo una expresión algo preocupada y temerosa.

\- Perdón señorita, quiero decir… claro como usted diga… - La pelinegra solo sonrió divertida. –

\- ¿Sucedió algo que te haya traído ante mí? – Pregunto a Helga quien jugaba nerviosa con una de las correas de su vestido blanco.

\- Este… señorita, claro, sus… sus alimentos ya están listos. – Indico con una breve sonrisa. –

La pelinegra asintió pensando en que hora era ya, demasiado tarde pero tenía suerte de que sus deberes comenzaban hasta después del mediodía, así que solo atino a preguntar otra cosa.

\- ¿Algo más? –

La rubia se exalto brevemente y pensó un poco antes de responder.

\- Mmm… o cierto ya recordé a lo que venía. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – El Sanbōchō Paradox ha mandado un mensaje hace casi media hora, él ha ordenado que usted y los demás santos de oro vayan a la cámara del Patriarca en la brevedad. –

Los ojos purpura se cerraron un momento mientras hizo un notorio gesto de inconformidad, pero también de enojo. Paradox. Sanbōchō. Cuanto le molestaba esa persona, un rey sin corona pensaba ella, quizás y al fin después de tanto rodea él se nombraría Patriarca, si, ella sabía que ese tipejo deseaba el puesto a toda costa y que era cuestión de tiempo para tomar el control.

\- ¿No has llamado? – Dijo con un poco de asombro sobre su malestar. - ¿Ha llamado a los caballeros dorados? –

La joven doncella asintió con una breve reverencia mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tranquila y finalmente se hizo aún lado señalando a una puerta que se veía tras cruzar el amplio salón.

\- Vamos señorita, el desayuno ya está servido. –

Tomo la mano de la santa y esta solo esbozo una sonrisa casi maternal antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- El desayuno deberá esperar Helga. – La rubia miro extrañada a la pelinegra quien solo sonrió mientras volvía a negar.

\- ¿Por qué señorita? – Helga sin entender los gestos de la santa se detuvo mirándola fijamente.

\- Si el Sanbōchō nos llamó con urgencia es necesario atender al llamado. – La santa se estiro mientras movía su cuello. – Así que iré primero a atender su llamado y después volveré para poder desayunar. – Sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para adentrarse en el cuarto.

Sintiendo una extraña vibra la santa se giró observando una gran mirada de alegría por parte de la doncella rubia y la miro extraña preguntando con la misma mirada.

\- ¿Sucede algo Helga? – Pregunto mientras inquiría con la mirada.

\- No… esto… me alegra que responda el llamado señorita. – Helga elevo sus puños con visible alegría. – Llamare a las demás doncellas para pulir su armadura… -

Inmediatamente el aura se tornó más pesada mientras la santa bajo su mirada y sus ojos se cubrieron de tinieblas, la doncella detuvo su alegría sin percatarse de lo que había dicho.

\- Lo… lo siento señorita… - Helga también perdió la efusiva alegría y bajo la mirada. – Olvide… olvide por completo… -

\- No te preocupes. – La santa elevo la mirada con una sonrisa forzosa que aparentaba sinceridad. – Pero por favor… solo déjala ahí. –

Las miradas de ambos se postraron sobre la caja metálica que se postraba sobre un pedestal de marfil blanco similar a una pequeña columna. En la imagen que tenía grabada a sus costados se podía vislumbrar la silueta de un cangrejo.

\- Si… como… como ordené señorita. – Helga aun sintiéndose culpable se limitó a dar una breve reverencia.

\- Gracias Helga. – Le pelinegra sonrió más tranquila mientras se daba la vuelta para poder cambiarse.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras de sí permitió a Helga soltar un suspiro mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, giro y observo como la caja permanecía sobre el pedestal, suspiro nuevamente al ver como una breve capa de polvo ya se estaba formando en los bordes y lados de la caja, debería limpiarla nuevamente pensó, giro y volvió hacia la puerta antes de seguir su camino.

\- Hasta cuando… - Susurro. - ¿Hasta cuándo podrá superarlo? –

O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O

\- Es un placer… –

La casi elegante voz resonó en las paredes de marfil blanco cubiertas por las sedosas cortinas de colores azules y vino, las puertas de madera clara se mantenían cerradas y el eco aun así no persistió demasiado.

\- … Y un gran honor para mí reunirlos hoy aquí –

El locutor se mantenía de pie frente al trono de marfil donde reposaba un casco vacío y singular. El locutor aún mantenía sus brazos alzados imitando un saludo, la túnica blanca caía hasta el suelo formando pliegues en sus brazos y torso pero sin ser exagerado.

Postrados ante él las armaduras doradas brillantes relucían aún más mientras sus portadores se mantenían de rodillas y las capas blancas cubrían sus espaldas, el rostro del locutor se mantenía cubierto por las sombras de la capucha de esa hermosa túnica blanca.

\- Caballeros… este día se hablaran de asuntos que cambiaran todo rumbo y curso de la historia... – Hizo una pausa y miro detenidamente a cada uno a través de las sombras. - … la historia no solo de este Santuario, sino quizás del mundo entero… - Una pausa mientras sentía como las auras se tornaron distintas, nerviosas… ansiosas.

Un fuerte sonido desvío la mirada de los presentes hacia la puerta que ahora se abría de par en par por completo, revelando una silueta que portaba otro ropaje dorado.

\- Oh… al fin llega el faltante. – El locutor detuvo su discurso con un tono amable mientras estiraba la mano.

\- Lamento la tardanza. – La voz sonó tranquila pero alegre, pero más que nada confiada. – Pido una disculpa mi señor. – Una breve reverencia.

\- No tema y acérquese, la reunión apenas comienza. – Con otro ademán indico que tomase lugar. – Solo usted faltaba para comenzar realmente… ¡Caballeros! – Su voz se alzó más fuerte. – ¡Presente con nosotros el último faltante…! –

El rubio sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde el resto de caballeros aun postrados le esperaban. Sonreía de mera satisfacción y confianza plena, mantenía un porte de orgullo y gallardía. Lo había logrado, lo había hecho a la perfección y merecía tener ese porte pues su misión era un éxito total. Lo tenía consigo, lo había traído seguro hasta ese lugar, consigo, estaba en su mano y lo sostenía con fuerza y orgullo.

\- ¡General Marino de Kraken, quien ha cumplido con éxito su primera misión! –

Un mechón rubio cubrió su ojo derecho pero lo retiro con la misma elegancia de su porte antes de arrodillarse ante la figura encapuchada que lentamente comenzó a levantar el gorro que lo cubría. Uno, dos, varios mechones de cabello azulado y unos profundos ojos azules que denotaban una confianza y alegría con una certera pisca de maldad.

\- No ha sido nada… - Ren hablo en tono bajo con falsa humildad mientras se regodeaba. – Mi señor Solo… -

O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O

¡Saludos! –

Rugonis al habla con ustedes.

Bueno para los que ya seguían La Era Oscura espero y hayan leído el anuncio que publique en el Primer Fic y pues creo que es inminente anunciar que ese ya no será actualizado, por lo menos por ahora. Esta nueva "versión" es la misma idea y personajes (Casi todos) pero con otra narrativa y cadena de sucesos que yo considere mejor.

Alejándonos de eso este es el tercer capítulo ya y esta vez voy a por más y juro que terminare esta historia con éxito y espero que sea de su total agrado.

Sobre la publicación, pensé en lanzarme a una publicación semanal pero tras analizar tiempos y otras cosas más personales creo que sería prometer en vano y quizás causar molestia. Tampoco publicare como Miura con Berserk… no… yo sí quiero acabar esta historia… por lo menos en esta vida. Así que lo más seguro es una nueva actualización cada dos semanas con un mínimo de diez hojas para que valga la pena y una sorpresa es que cada cinco capítulos publicare un especial como en la anterior, con la historia de los caballeros dorados que murieron antes de los sucesos de fic.

Creo que ya extendí demasiado este breve comunicado-saludo-aviso-nota y solo me queda desearles lo mejor y esperar como siempre que esto sea de su agrado.


End file.
